


a study of adam milligan ( from the eyes of an ancient being )

by raabbitfaace (ggigirichards)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, also a lil weird but thats okay he has issues, and they also have the cutest love language!!!, archangels are fierce . they’re absolute, i didnt like 15x19 haha, michael and adam are happy and in love, michael has another vessel but he doesn’t care about that so its not mentioned, michaels a sweetie, no capital letters because i value aesthetics over grammer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27545152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ggigirichards/pseuds/raabbitfaace
Summary: alternative title : a blonde with a tragic past has a really sweet alien boyfriend . that is also a major dork .
Relationships: Michael/Adam Milligan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	a study of adam milligan ( from the eyes of an ancient being )

**Author's Note:**

> hey im really suffering after last night yall !!!!!! that was so ooc for michael ew lol where was his character development 
> 
> anyways to make myself feel better i wanted tk write about how pretty a human is in michael’s pov , because he is an ancient celestial being that doesnt really show love thru the traditional way . hes so weird lol anyways midam supremacy
> 
> theres no plot , only a study ! thats why i didnt worry too much about grammar

michael loved to study every small detail of the human , much to said human’s dismay. adam was a work of art , beautiful in a way michael never truly considered before. human features were something he often overlooked in the past.

his father’s creations were beautiful, of course, he knew this from the beginning— but personally , michael was more appreciative of the planet’s beauty ; humans were more to _gabriel’s_ taste . . . and yet , adam milligan caught his attention again and again , and the archangel was admiring features he used to ignore . 

his eyes were this beautiful shade of blue . light enough to be seen as a gray or light green depending on the lighting . they reminded him so deeply of the ocean ; not just in color , but in nature as well . adam expressed a lot of emotion through his eyes . anger reminded him of the deep sea during the storm — waves raging all around, swallowing sailors and their ships up whole . never to be seen again . 

michael didn’t like it when he was angry at _him_ , though there was something attractive about it when the target of adam’s anger was someone else . especially the winchesters . 

when he was happy , his eyes were like the shores on a beach in the southern hemisphere . clear . bright . warm . when he was sad or distraught ( an emotion michael tried his best to avoid ) ; the blues of his irises reminded him of a planet made entirely of ocean — the earth was like that once ! he was little , though . as little as an archangel can be . 

there was a special expression , michael noticed , reserved only for him. it was soft ; his brows would press together , raising up only slightly. he’d tilt his head , smile at michael — and the blue of his eyes would sparkle. better than the raging oceans , or the tourist-destination beaches , and infinitely better than the oceanic planets. it was entirely new, entirely theirs. 

usually , the look would come when adam was being gentle . when they were alone together , mindlessly speaking like nothing else mattered ( nothing **did** , really . everything else had been ruined ). sometimes, it would come from adam telling him something that should be obvious, and yet michael didn’t know or understand. though the look wasn’t always positive , he craved it.

his lashes were long , delicate . the bags under his eyes were always there — a dark and constant reminder of their shared time in the cage . It took a toll on him , _aged him_ , mentally , spiritually and physically. even after michael spent so much time and grace trying to prevent their trauma from ripping the mortal apart . he supposed it would always haunt adam , as it would always haunt him . 

pondering that too much caused an ache in his core he didn’t quite grasp . asking about it brought along one of the conversations that gave him the _look_. that meant it should’ve been obvious. it wasn’t. 

adam’s nose was sharp , complimenting his features like the final touch of an already delicately crafted sculpture. sometimes , when they are out in the sun too long , the bridge would turn red and after a few days the skin would peel . adam would complain , but michael found it rather endearing . reminded him of a snake . he liked snakes . 

his lips were crafted in a soft fashion , a light pink with rich ridges — staring at them too long made michael question himself quite a bit . he never understood the appeal to kissing ( _“ that’s not what the mouth is for , “_ he once complained to raphael, who found the concept of two humans smashing their lips together rather funny ) until he was lingering on adam’s features . an idea would pop up now and then , and michael would think to himself — _‘ maybe a quick kiss wouldn’t be so bad . ‘_

adam had a few small scars from a clumsy childhood , accompanied with freckles and beauty marks littering all over his soft skin. he would count them while adam slept ( _he couldn’t tease michael when he was asleep_ ) . **pretty** is the only word michael could find to describe him , and even then he found it didn’t do adam justice . there wasn’t a word in the english language that did . 

sometimes , he’d reach out and touch a scar or mark . the first few times , the human looked at him like he was doing something odd . after the first few pokes , adam would lean into the touch . or poke him in return .

his body was beautiful in its own right , even with the old scars from his first death . ( _“ the ghouls feel like they happened to someone else , “_ adam would admit once , words soft and eyes resembling the oceanic planets ) the harsh gashes stretched his chest and stomach , and michael would itch thinking about his demise . how incompetent the winchesters were in the situation, probably caught up in their own angst to help him. _“ doesn’t matter now, “_ adam says, though it does. _“ we’re here . that’s what matters , right? “_

michael wasn’t so sure he agreed , but let adam win that debate nonetheless. the blonde seemed rather insecure about the harsh marks along his skin , however the archangel thought they were normal . definitely nothing to be ashamed of .

he’d tell adam he has scars too , in efforts to make him feel better about his torso . _they’re just scars,_ he’d insist, and adam would ask about michael’s. quite often actually — yearning to know more, no doubt, humans were naturally curious . it was adorable coming from him. 

after the fifth time adam asked ( this time , a bit more desperate for michael to not shrug the question away , which the archangel hadn’t noticed he had done the first four times ) he would show him . adam didn’t worry about his scars so much after seeing michael’s wings . michael saw it as a win . 

adam didn’t always treat his body right , much to the archangel’s frustration. diner food was a large part of adam’s diet , choosing greasy fat-filled food rather than michael’s much healthier suggestions. _“ life’s too short to go vegan , mike . “_ he’d say , even if michael was just suggesting a veggie burger once for the nutritional benefits . 

that would prove to be a never ending battle . neither budging . the healthy living debate was far , far from a win . 

adam’s hands were elegant , steady — he supposed they had to be , as the blonde was going to be a doctor . early on , right after the cage, he introduced the archangel to holding hands. 

( though his prideful nature never allowed him to admit it , he pined for the sensation afterwards. he’d ask silently for the touch by reaching out for adam’s hand . adam never declined . )

staring was the archangel’s love language, and adam had absolutely no problems with it. sure , it wasnt conventional — but neither were they . by any stretch. he was more than okay with the celestial’s face sometimes being two inches away from his, being a bit of an oddball until adam struck up a conversation. 

after all , nothing about his life was normal , so why should michael have to be?

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading ! i hope ur doing ok :( lemme know if you want more cuz i could write properly . maybe :D


End file.
